


【试阅】三月约稿

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 金主的要求：7k-1.5w强暴，轮奸，道具，药物使用。代入感。让受疼，不要让受爽。私粮约稿所以只放试阅部分。谢谢金主爸爸，没有金主爸爸就没有今天的我。





	【试阅】三月约稿

**Author's Note:**

> 最近在忙约稿&三次元没有怎么更新。  
> 有意约稿的未来金主爸爸可以评论联系我，没有研究过站内信怎么用但是如果有站内信可以PM我。

升上兵长那天，埃尔正好完成一次远行任务，带领着小队从中央区归来。他的一等兵捏着上任书在城门下等着他，不知道已经在那站了多久，胸口被汗水濡湿了深色的三角形，脸也被太阳晒得红扑扑的。光是看见一等兵，埃尔的心情就变得轻盈起来。如果有谁可以分享这份喜悦，一等兵在他心中绝对是第一个。  
“基诺长官，您的任命书来了！”他害羞地低下了头，高大而温顺的模样让埃尔不忍责备：“对不起，我们太为您高兴了……就忍不住先偷偷看了。不论如何，恭祝您晋升！”  
他笑起来，干燥的嘴唇间露出整齐的白牙，献上羊皮卷，为埃尔接过武器。有一等兵伴他身旁，埃尔只觉得心情很好。  
“当然，这和你们平日里服从我的管教是离不开关系的。等我交接一下，今晚就犒劳你们！”  
“对了……长官，鲍勃士长正在总部等您，他说有些事情要交代。”  
“知道了，叫齐人执勤结束后等我。”  
埃尔快步走进总部，和人事官做了总结。同事说长官刚在健身，最可能在健身房等他。白天的军团人影稀疏，更衣间里有一股浓重的混合汗味的水汽，埃尔刚把战斗装换成制服，一阵脚步声便从远处传来。  
长官赤着脚，在有水的地面上拍击声十分响亮。埃尔已经紧张地站直立正，想要在士长出现的瞬间大声敬礼了。乳白的水雾中渐渐浮现一个宽厚的身影，宽阔结实的上身把储物柜之间狭窄的通道堵得严严实实。首先出现的是青绿色的皮肤，血管狰狞地浮在肌肉之上，然后是他的脸。  
短发鲁加，湿发全部捋在脑后，宽矮的鼻梁充满兽性。他光是站在埃尔面前，就足够形成心理上的威慑。士长只胯间围着一条浴巾，给大多数士兵是足够的，在士长身上只能将挡住重点部位。  
“敬、敬礼！”  
“恭喜你，士兵。”  
士长似乎是在检查埃尔的仪容，从他的头顶一点点扫描到了脚尖。士长眯起眼睛，视线落在他嘴唇上。人类就是脆弱而精致的生物，细密的唇纹像是熟透的果实，眼睫毛像是森林里清晨的草丛，挂满水珠。要说外表，埃尔出身名门，身上自然有些难以磨灭的名门气息。虽然平日里工作一丝不苟，表情也总是正直坚定，但细软的金色长发，瘦长而匀称的身板，手指完全没有莽夫的粗糙，两腿也修美。  
“全凭长官平日里的提拔……如果不是您的指导，我恐怕还是个愚笨的朽木。”  
“嚯，那我以后一定也多多教导你。我说，基诺。”  
士长揉了揉胯，把浴巾一把撤掉了，甩到背上来回摩擦这汗珠。深色的粗长阴茎就垂在树桩般强健的腿间，深绿的颜色看上去像是带着毒的凶器。埃尔的脸立马红了，视线不知道落在何处。士长随意把浴巾往地上一扔，叉腰站着，仿佛是在炫耀自己的尺寸。  
埃尔毕竟也在军队中磨练多年，士兵们裸体在澡堂打架玩闹的场合见得多了。他隐约察觉到危险的气息，在心里劝自己是想歪了。士长是一路上扶植他的领袖，他真为自己揣摩长官而感到惭愧。  
“是的，长官！”  
“我培养了你这么久，你也该报答点我什么吧？”  
“明白，长官！”  
埃尔更加提紧臀部笔直站着，紧张地扬着下巴。  
“下个月我一定缴纳更多的军票！”  
“呵，你这家伙，是真的纯还是装傻啊？”  
士长的大手突然伸向埃尔，盖住他的胯部，不轻不重地揉了一把。  
“我在意军票吗？我要你用这部位报答。”  
“可是……长官，我……”  
士长跨过通道中间的长椅，把埃尔挤在更衣柜上。还不等埃尔反应，士长已经轻易反剪了他的双手。  
埃尔一瞬间懵了，直到士长撕开他胸前的制服，扣子飞射出去弹在金属柜门上，他才反应过来。  
“不，长官，这样不对。您误会了，我不是这种人。请您放开我！”  
埃尔想要挣扎，可他发现除了扭动见肩膀，自己完全被士长控制了。士长一手就足以控制埃尔，一手胡作非为，在他脸上拍了拍，羞辱地巴掌声回荡在雾蒙蒙的空气里。  
“你给我清醒一点。知道我为什么提拔你吗？”  
士长狠狠捏了把埃尔的屁股，用半硬的阴茎顶了顶他的小腹。  
“你翘屁股天天在我面前乱晃，我知道你在勾引我。知道我多少次想把你按在办公桌上操你吗？你能被安排到我手下，肯定被睡了不少次吧，别伺候完乡巴佬之后又在我面前装圣女。”  
埃尔想要反抗，又被抽了一巴掌。他耳鸣了，但士长的污言秽语还在不断灌进耳朵。  
“今后好好的做我的母狗，我可以把你带进司令部。”  
“啊……”埃尔尝到了血味。他想要挣脱，但胳膊快被拉得脱臼了。他抬眼瞪着士长说：“我要向人士司举报你！”  
“哈哈，他们的司长那天看到你在训练，还问我要人呢。从我手下出去的士兵，必须先被我亲自调教好才行……”  
=====  
以下内容为金主爸爸所有。


End file.
